Just Kill Me Now, Seriously
by PandaPjays
Summary: Kai has discovered some rather... unpleasant news. If only Rei would stop trying to beat down his door to explain. All he wants to do is sulk in peace, is that so much to ask?


Just a bit of a drabble I started and couldn't quite stop. Also, a bit of proof that I'm not dead. Which, I suppose is a good thing. Don't you think? Happy Easter everyone!

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Bey. Then I could give Johnny and Rei more than two lines with each other and my life would be happy and complete.

* * *

"Kai? Kai! Come out here! I'm sorry, alright? I don't really know what I'm sorry for but I didn't mean it!"

He resumes his banging on the door. I swear the hinges are going to break soon.

"You can't stay in there forever, you know." His voice has got that edge on it. You know? That edge that says that in about three seconds he's going to give up, go off in a huff and come back in about an hour with a new tactic.

He's right, though. I can't really stay in here forever. I think I'll just settle with staying here until I've burned a hole in the wall with my amazing death-glare powers.

Maybe after I've achieved that I might be able to go down there with some dignity intact, say a scornful yet incredibly witty and insightfully hurtful one liner and sweep out of there leaving Rei feeling like his world just got sucked out from under him with a giant evil vacuum cleaner filled with death, destruction and happy gerbils.

Maybe I should have stuck to this whole death glaring thing.

"Kai? Will you just come out? Please?"

What ever happened to the whole going away thing? That would have worked out really well for me! Instead, it sounds like he has sat himself down outside the door to try and negotiate with me, hostage style.

Except I'm the hostage being held by... myself. I wonder how that works out? I mean, in all of those hostage movies eventually the hostage takers are eventually shot- unless, of course, they have that tragic back story thing going for them- and the hostage escapes into the arms of their tearfully joyous loved ones.

I wonder if I qualify for that tragic back story clause? Otherwise that could get awkward.

"You know, this whole not speaking thing is just a little bit immature don't you think, Kai?"

He may have a point. That being said I've never been known to concede any points so I really shouldn't start now. Besides, I'm still trying to cope with this whole world being ripped from underneath me thing. I think I'm allowed a little bit of sulking time.

"Fine then. When you've gotten over your sulk I'll still just be sitting here, ok? Just let me know when you actually want to speak like an adult as opposed to locking yourself in your room like a spoiled five year old."

Bastard. _I'm_ meant to be the one formulating the cutting remarks. He's meant to be the one who's quivering in fear at the very _thought_ of my impressive and justified anger.

He's not meant to be acting like the injured party here. I don't see why he doesn't just leave now. Not if he's been planning it for so long.

"_So have you figured out the day you're going?"_

"_Not yet, I've been trying to figure out how to tell him, you know? It just hasn't been the right time."_

"_Yeah, I understand. I can't believe you're going to do it though..."_

"_Well... Kai and I have been together for over a year now. It's a long time..."_

"_Yeah, yeah. I understand. But China? That's big."_

It was around that time that I stopped listening and came up here to start trying to kill the wall with my eyes.

Not only is the bastard planning to leave me. Oh no! He has to leave the _country_ in order to truly be rid of me. I mean, I know my aura of devastating attractiveness would make trying to leave me incredibly hard in the first place but does it really warrant an _international _escape plan? Seriously?

Then, of course, we have the worst part. The icing on my cake of cyanide.

_He told Tyson._

Yes, that's right. You heard it here first. Not only is my so-called boyfriend intending to leave me for no apparent reason other than 'it's been a long time' but he chose to share this little tidbit of information with my arch nemesis before actually telling me.

Well... maybe not my arch nemesis... That would require some sort of equality between Tyson and me. I am clearly much better than him in all aspects so I guess that doesn't work. Rival? No. Same connotations...

Difficult.

"Kai? Do you think we could talk yet? I'm sure you're burning a great hole in the wall with your glare and all but my bum's getting numb out here and I would _really_ like to work this out so we can go out, have some kind of romantic make-up dinner and then come back and get on with the more fun part of making up. Ok?"

"Rei! I did not need to hear that!"

I smirk as Rei yells an apology down the hallway to where Tyson, I'm sure was innocently doing whatever idiots do when they're not busy annoying me.

Is it bad that I find Rei endearing even when I'm fairly sure he has my still-beating heart clutched in his talons, just waiting for an excuse to crush it?

Wow. THAT mental image will endear anyone.

But seriously, it's a bad sign, right? Especially after everything he's done. I should be about ready to ritually sacrifice him to a heathen god or similar. Instead I'm busy snickering at how candid he can be when he's not actively being careful about what he says.

It's cute, really.

No. Should not be focussing on the things that I love about him. Should be focussing on the different ways I can incinerate him both mentally and physically with my glares and my incredibly cutting retorts.

Ok. I think I'm prepared. I have the practiced emotionless look on, I have my scarf (Trust me, you have no idea how badly this could go without my scarf) and I have the advantage of not thinking he's cute in any way whatsoever.

I open the door, jumping out of the way as Rei falls through. He must have been sitting against the door the whole time.

He looks up at me in shock from his new position on the ground. Have I mentioned I don't find him adorable? Not in the slightest. What is this word adorable? Not in my vocabulary at all. No sir. Not at-

"God! Finally! You know, we're going to have to get a new system whenever I annoy you somehow. Or at least get a cushion for out there." He sits up, albeit stiffly. "I mean, seriously." He pauses in his actions to look up at my glower, his face instantly turning more sombre. "What's wrong, Kai?"

"When were you planning on telling me you were leaving?" I ask, walking away from him to sit on the bed I've been lying on for the past hour or so.

It's an interesting thing, seeing shock and fear cross someone's face at the same time. Especially when it's someone who, once, you would have done anything to stop that look from ever coming near their features.

"Kai-"

"To China, Rei?" He looks away from me, and expression I can't name on his face. "You couldn't just break up with me? You have to leave the _country_?"

"Kai! Will you listen-"

"And not only that! You tell _Tyson_ before you can work up the guts to tell me? Seriously, Rei?" I glower down at Rei, expecting him to get all flustered and apologetic. To which I will act incredibly superior and possibly throw out a witty- Is that a _grin_?

Dear God! He really was just looking for an excuse to tell me that he doesn't want to be with me any more! I just gave him the perfect excuse to walk out on me and never speak to me again. Will I ever even _see _him again? Maybe in Beyblading circles I suppose... but wouldn't that be awkward? Wouldn't we have to go out of our ways not to meet each other like that? Feasibly, this could be the last tim I ever see-

I'm interrupted from by thoughts by a head-jarring slap over the back of my head.

"Kai. You're an idiot. I love you but you're an idiot."

It's times like these I choose to stare stupidly rather than open up my mouth to say something much much more stupid.

"I want you to meet my parents."

Sorry, was just having a bit of auditory hallucination here. "What?" I ask dumbly, forgetting the stupid look better than stupid words rule.

"I want you to meet my parents." He repeated slowly, patience and tolerance dripping from his voice. "I was trying to work out how to ask you to come with me to visit them in China."

I blink. "...And you couldn't just say it?" I ask, staring at him. "It would have saved a whole lot of time and angst in my department."

Rei had the decency to look uncomfortable, at least. "Well... I didn't know if you would want to or not." He said, looking away. "I mean, my parents are a little... strange. So I was asking Tyson's advice because I figured he has the same kind of troubles whenever he introduces new people to his grandfather..."

"Wait up..." I frown, my head slowly gathering all the bits of information back up and putting it into some kind of coherent order. "You're telling me that you want me to go and meet your parents." He nods. "In China." Nod. "And that your parents are comparable in strangeness to Tyson's _Grandfather_?"

He looks sheepish. "Do you see why I waited so long?"

He has a point. "So... uh.... When are we going then?" I ask uncomfortably, envisioning a whole family's worth of Gramps. But Chinese. And in a village presumably filled with lots of people similar to them. And Kevin.

Rei's face lights up. "You mean that you don't mind? That you'll come?" He asks, standing up, all stiffness magically gone, and flinging himself on to me. "Really really?" He looks up at me hopefully.

"Of course. I'd love to meet your parents." I reply diplomatically, hoping that the pure, unadulterated horror I'm feeling doesn't _quite_ make it to the surface.

I really hope that all of the make-up stuff after all of this is worth it. _Really _worth it.

* * *

Please tell me what you think.


End file.
